neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Updates
Updates: Dragonball 1.0.2 Saiyans and Icers must spend a unique on Chosen to gain access to form 5 and SSJ3. Chosen can no longer be rolled for or gained through a background submission.** *-Removed Enlarged Ki blast. *-Added a -2 to Capture Ball strike roll. *-Rebuffed the defensive resistance power to STR/2. *-Removed Yardrats immunity to mind freeze from Ligon. *-Further increased the lifepoint mod on all races by 1. *-Zargon's natural regeneration reduced from level*4 to level*3 hp/ki per action. *-Rescaled Ligons. Re added their very small bonus, took out their telekinetic strike bonus. Also made their schools scale at the same levels as the rest of the low races. *-Added a player taught school to Kibitains at level 15. Also put a cap on their strike/dodge bonus vs opposite alignment. *-MA's may only teach their school to one other player. Down from 3. *-Rebalanced Recooms Adren Boost, made it to where it gives 25% damage bonus and 25% damage reduction rather than having a 50% damage or defensive boost. Also reduced the cost to upkeep this to endurance costs*2 rather than *3. Added a clarification that this does not stack with a stat booster. *-Removed psycho attack from Chou. *-Tweeked XP progression on racial categories past level 15. *-Slightly reduced base experience on fights and spars. *-Saiyan half breeds now have SSJ training, they can not take the power until they get SSJ2 however. *-Saiyans begin play with flight and basic discharge. *-Namek Splitting and Fusion must be approved by a GM. *-Removed all stat/power benefits from Royal Saiyan, Legendary Bojack, and BoD Namek. However, BoD namek still keeps their heal. These are roleplay tools to be used by the players and will be rewarded based on background submission and earning them through in character actions. So even if you write an awesome background, dont expect to start with it. *-Pushed back the levels at which you gain extra HP or Ki modifiers on boundless energy. *-Defensive h2h fighting style is now allowed to flare ki attacks, however the damage return is only 10% rather than the 20% for h2h/sword attacks. *-Added a template to dodorian rampage and clarified the damage adds to the end like a bulk. Dragonball 1.0.1 *-Saiyan, Namek, and Bojackan have all been revamped. Classes have been removed for Saiyans and Nameks. Their starting stats have been adjusted accordingly. *-Restricted classes have been added, BoD Namek, Royal Saiyan, and Legendary Bojackan. *-Added a template in the armor section. *-Added a critical bonus to the two Brutal attacks. *-Reduced Ki defensive fighting style ability to 1+lvl/6 rather than lvl/5 *-Reduced the increased endurance on icers to STM*1.5 rather than STM*2 *-Polished up the experience gained from fights/spars/death-match/FFA/team fights. *-Nerfed Recooms to balance out their prievous buffs. Reduced Adrenaline Boost only give +1 APR *-Reworked focused to make the number of uses not based on INT, you can use it once per round and at level 12 you can use it twice per round. *-Fixed the defensive resistance power and made it STR/4 rather than STR/2. *-Increased specialists stat gain per level to +4, also increased the negative modifier to -2. *-Removed the spirited unique from the mental section. *-Changed Wild ki, Berzerker, Trance, and Very Calm to where you can still surrender if you are below 10% HP. *-Kibitan's now gain a player taught school at level 13. *-Put a +5 cap on the android strike/dodge modification. *-Reworked Developmental uniques. *-Dodorians rampage only applies additional damage to the last attack in a combo. 'Dragonball 1.0.0 ' *(These updates are basically updates from how ive changed the prievous Neo Rebirth PHB)* *-Players no longer roll for stats upon creation, there are now assigned stats and bonus points to place as you chose. However you do still have to talk to a roll watcher or GM to state your race, uniques, stat assignments, alignment, etc. *-Removed a lot of the items in the equipment section. *-Removed Yarkon and Reptiles, and restricted races (for now) *-Revamped weighted clothing, gives no stat bonus only a -2 or +2 based on rounds worn. Also gives an exp bonus if used the whole fight. *-Removed Focus Blow and Focus Slash from h2h and sword invents. *-Removed the Samurai eye power from the Hybrid tree. *-The power Ki's ending has been removed. Life points have been increased to compensate for this and their regeneration rate has been greatly increased. *-Limited the number of times you can charge a ki invent, level*1 actions for regular charging, level*1.5 actions with 1 level of increased charging. (Round up) *-Limited the number of actions you can charge Kamehameha to your level*1.5 actions (Round up) *-If you are flying and your opponent is not, you recieve a +2 mobility bonus to all strike and dodge rolls. Also if you are flying and they are not they must use a super speed to be able to attack you with a melee or sword attack. *-Removed close quarters mastery. *-Dex/35 is now the number of APR you gain from dex rather than DEX/40. *-Reduced the number of uniques you may chose from 4 to 3, 1 developmental and 2 others. *-Removed Siabamen and Mystic Avatars *-Players only recieve 3 uniques upon creation, 1 of which has to be a developmental. *-Tweeked recoom racials, HP/750 max of +4. They get damaged based on HP/50 also. *-All races with the HP/500 bonus have the strike and dodge bonus capped at +4. *-Removed paths and re-added alignments. *-Planetary section reverted to an older version. *-Added a restricted alignment section. *-Added Avenger and Black Knight *-Reworked the level 1 critical hit tables. (Now less likely to get broken limbs!) *-Reworked brutal shot and split it into two abilities, only one of the two may be used every other round. *-Reworked a lot of the personality uniques and all of the developmental uniques. *-Dex/35 is now the number of APR you gain from dex rather than DEX/40. *-Reworked the Kibitan alignment racial. -Polished the creation tab under character creation. *-Moved the PC tournaments section into the RP request node.